Avistan Island
Avistan Island is an island in the south of the Orange Archipelago. It is home to many Bird-like Flying-type Pokémon and is considered "the land of Flying Pokémon." It is also a nature reserve, like Pinkan Island, and tourists are rarely allowed to visit it. Background Avistan Island has long been a refuge and a personal home for Flying-type Pokémon, especially Bird Pokémon, although Bat Pokémon, Bug-type Pokémon and Water-type Pokémon live here, too. Rumor has it the island was once sparsely inhabited, before Flying Pokémon flew to it and claimed it as their own. They rule the air, water, and land of Avistan in much the same way other Pokémon, like the Legendaries and various other types, rule other parts of the Pokémon world, as well as humans rule the earth as a whole. Flying types from the Kanto region are the most common, since the Orange Archipelago is adjacent to it, but many Birds and other Flying types migrated to the island and settled here, as well, from places like Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and even faraway Unova and Kalos. The remoteness of Avistan Island meant that Pokémon which could not fly or swim were unable to get to it without the help of human ships or planes. The Bird Pokémon on this island are very brave and trusting of visitors, for the most part, with benign personalities and gentle temperaments. It is unusual to find an Avistan Pokémon which is hotheaded, impatient or hateful. Even the Water-type Pokémon that frequent Avistan are usually laid-back and "take it easy" types, which is probably why none of the Magikarp in the lakes, rivers and seashore are known to have evolved into Gyarados. Some inhabitants of the Orange Islands think this benevolence is due to the influence of Togepi and its evolutions, Pokémon known for spreading happiness and joy. They got to Avistan the same way the Birds and Bats did, by flying there as Togetic and Togekiss and subsequently reproducing on the island. Unfortunately, the drawback of this is that the Birds have not learned how dangerous certain Pokémon can be if they ever got here, because many years ago, humans came to this island with their non-Flying Pokémon and settled the land. This was in the days before people first started catching Pokémon for battle and friendship. Some of the humans hunted the Bird Pokémon and fished for Magikarp and Feebas for food, and some Pokémon types, particularly Electric, Ground, Rock and Dark types, would give similar treatment to the Flying types and their eggs. Eventually, when the Flying Pokémon began to become rare on the island, some modern humans began to take measures to protect the Flying Pokémon, especially the Birds which dominated Avistan. A Nurse Joy and an Officer Jenny arranged with Professor Ivy to turn Avistan Island into a nature preserve and slowly, but gradually and surely, requested that the humans leave the Pokémon in peace and colonize others of the Orange Islands. Many colonists grumbled at this, not wanting to leave home, but they complied, and eventually the island was human-free, except for a couple handfuls of humans who ran the nature preserve. Since then, Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny, in collaboration with Professor Ivy, have worked to protect the island by keeping most human visitors away, conserving and restoring the vulnerable Flying-type Pokémon, and gradually clearing most of the non-Flying type Pokémon off the island and moving them to other more appropriate homes. Professor Ivy even offered to keep some of them in her lab to give out to Pokémon Trainers in need of a new Pokémon or two. Sometimes, the Legendary Birds of Kanto, Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres, will journey from their Fire, Lightning, and Ice Islands to pay a clandestine visit to Avistan Island. Nobody knows why, but Professor Ivy and Nurse Joy speculate that they come here as pilgrims to put some sort of blessing on the Birds of the island. Known Pokémon Flying Pokémon Bird Pokémon *Pidgey *Pidgeotto *Pidgeot *Spearow *Fearow *Farfetch'd *Doduo *Dodrio *Psyduck *Golduck *Hoothoot *Noctowl *Natu *Xatu *Delibird *Skarmory *Torchic *Combusken *Blaziken *Taillow *Swellow *Wingull *Pelipper *Murkrow *Honchkrow *Swablu *Altaria *Togepi *Togetic *Togekiss *Starly *Staravia *Staraptor *Chatot *Pidove *Tranquill *Unfezant *Ducklett *Swanna *Rufflet *Braviary *Vullaby *Mandibuzz *Fletchling *Fletchinder *Talonflame *Hawlucha Bat Pokémon *Zubat *Golbat *Crobat Bug Pokémon *Caterpie *Metapod *Butterfree *Weedle *Kakuna *Beedrill *Venonat *Venomoth *Scyther *Heracross *Ledyba *Ledian *Wurmple *Cascoon *Dustox *Silcoon *Beautifly *Pineco *Forretress *Yanma Water Pokémon *Squirtle *Wartortle *Blastoise *Poliwag *Poliwhirl *Poliwrath *Politoed *Seel *Dewgong *Krabby *Kingler *Shellder *Cloyster *Magikarp *Feebas *Horsea *Seadra *Goldeen *Seaking *Staryu *Starmie *Corsola Visiting Pokémon *Articuno *Zapdos *Moltres Trivia *The name "Avistan Island" is inspired by "Avista City," the futuristic city in the sky inhabited by Birdmen in the cartoon "ThunderCats (2011 series)." *Avistan Island is loosely based on the real world island nation New Zealand, where birds once ruled the earth over all other animals, until humans came there with other mammals and they caused the extinction and/or endangerment of many of its native birds. *Avistan Island is in some ways like the canon Orange Island, Pinkan Island, in that it is entirely inhabited by unique Pokémon and is a nature reserve in which humans are not allowed. The difference is, Pinkan Island was a place where diverse Pokémon lived which had all turned the color pink from eating Pinkan Berries growing on the island. Category:Islands Category:Locations